Ron et Hermione, sentiments refoulés
by elie du Chicaneur
Summary: Hermione aime Ron mais pense que lui ne l'aime pas, Ron est fou d'Hermione et va lui avouer lorsqu'un baiser va changer toute l'histoire...
1. La gaffe

Salut à tous, voici ma première fanfiction, soyer pas trop dure svp!

Hermione, courait à travers les couloirs, pour échapper à son pire cauchemar: Ronald Weasley! Lui, et "Lav-Lav" et leurs baiser baveux et...ho, rien que d'y penser elle avait envie de vomir! Ron courait après elle, laissant une Lavande en pleurs, encore une fois. Il ne comprenait pas: c'est vrai quoi, lorsqu'il l'avait invité au bal en 4eme année, elle avait catégoriquement refusée, qu'est-ce qu'elle puvait bien à voir à faire des sentiments d'un mec comme lui? Alors, pourquoi lui prennait-elle la tête? Elle arriva dans une impasse, elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il avançait à grand pas et elle ne pouvant plus reculer, se promit de riposter le plus possible:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione, pourquoi tu me fait la tête, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? demanda-t-il, pas du tout intimidé

-Ho, fiche moi la paix Ronald, tu veux! Vous commencer à me taper sur le système avec ta "Lav-lav"! Dit-elle, ayant bien pris le soin d'un ton sarcastique et apuiyé sur "lav-lav".

-Pourquoi, je t'ai rien fait! C'est dingue ça! Je comprend plus rien, Hermione, He...Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda-t-il, inquiet

-Tu...tu n'as donc rien vu?

-Voire quoi? répondit-il perdu

-D'acc...d'accord, de toutes façons, je savais que tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, alors comme ça au, c'est clair! dit-elle, fondant en larmes

-Ho..., Hermione je t'en pris, je desteste te voir dans cet état! repnodit Ron, affolé

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce ça te fais de voir une pauvre fille de mon espèce pleuré à cause ...! ça te donne mauvaise concience? s'exclama-t-elle, agressive

-Hermione, ne complique pas les choses, s'il-te-plait, calme toi, je...

-COMPLIQUER LES CHOSES? Mais tu à parfaitement raison tout est clair, retourne te bisouiller avec ta Lav-lav, elle doit s'ennuier! répondit-elle en se renfrogant

-Hermione, laisse tomber Lavande tu veux! Je ne veux pas partir, je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état!

-NON, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire...de toutes façons...

-De toutes façons quoi? dit-il, vainqueur

-A une condition..., dit-elle en séchant ses larmes

-Oui, mais quelle condition?

-Tu as dis oui, alors je vais te dire quelle condition...

Ron venait juste de réaliser qu'avec sa réponse il s'était engagé sur un terrain glissant, vaseux même ou plutôt, risqué

-Heu, alors ...la...la condition? répondit-il un peu gené

-Dis moi pourquoi tu n'aime pas me voir pleurer...

-Heu...he bien...tu...tu es...enfin...je ...je

-Ron, dis le moi! répondit-elle sur le bord des larmes

Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de la voir comme ça, ça lui fesait tellement mal...Un pincement si douloureux dans son coeur, quelle soufrance, non c'en était trop. Il s'approcha d'elle, Il là pris dans ses bras, et la consola, intrigué qu'elle se laisse si docilement faire...Il devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle, juste un peu moin peut-être...

-Hermione, Dit-il, essuyant de son pouce les larmes qui avait roulées sur les joues de sa belle

-Ho, Ron, excuse-moi, va voir Lavande, elle...

-Hermione, Lavande n'a rien à voir!

-Si!

-A oui, et Quoi?

Elle se sentit rougir, mais Ron, si peux subtil d'habitube, répondit à sa place, pour eviter l'embarra

-Elle pleurait parce que je viens de lui dire que c'est fini...

-Ha, ha bon, dit-elle étonée

-Oui, franchement, qui voudrais d'une petite amie comme elle! s'exclama-t-il

-Tout le monde Ron! Lavande est belle, elle est sexy, et puis aussi...

-Elle roule des pèles comme un râteau, elle étouffe dès qu'elle enlace, elle tire les cheveux quand elle mes les mains dedans, danse comme un manche à balais et griffe les mains lorsqu'elle les tiens avec ses faux ongles! C'est sur c'est le Jackpot!

-Hum, dit Hermione en riant, peut-être mais les filles comme moi, personne n'en veux, je suis trop moche et puis agaçante avec toutes mes remarques et puis...

Il mis un doigt sur sa bouche et elle s'arreta de parler. Il là tenait dans ses braset d'une main lui carressait les cheveux, de l'autre luicarressait la joue avec son pouce...Il pencha doucement sa tête et l'embrassa. C'était magique! Chaud, passionné, tendre, et plein...d'amour. Il fallait l'avouer, Ron le savais, mais pensais que, jamais une fille aussi bien, aussi jolie, et aussi intelligente qu'elle voudrait d'un pauvre type bête et moche. Il voulais que ce moment dure toute sa vie, il ne voulais plus jamais quitter ses lèvres. Si elle n'éprouvait pas les même sentiments que lui, ce qui était plus que probable, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, rien que d'y penser, il en était malade, cela le rendait si malheureux. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était pas une petite amourette banale, non c'était vraiment plus fort, le vrai, le grand amour. Celui qui vous donne la rage de vaincre, celui qui vous donne la force de surmonter toutes les épreuves, celui dont vous ne vous remmettez jamais complètement, Si elle mourrait, il mourrait, celui pour qui, pour quoi vous donnerez tout, et pour lequel le sacrifice de votre vie n'est rien...Oui, c'était de cette manière là qu'il aimait Hemione, son Hermione. Il ne savais pas pourquoi il aiamit toutes leurs disputes, peut-être parce qu'à ce moment là, elle n'était qu'à lui, son Hermione...Seulement en rêves, se disait-il.

De son côté, Hermione se sentait malade. Pourquoi un aussi beau et sympathique garçon l'embrassait-il? Pourquoi ? Pour là rajouter à son tableau de chasse? Leur amitié ne voulais donc rien dire pour lui? Sans compter sur ce qu'elle ne lui avais jamais dit et qu'elle ne comptait pas lui dire. Et oui, en effet, Hermione Jane Granger était désespérément amoureuse de son meilleur ami, le "Merveilleux" Ron Weasley. Elle l'aimait à en mourrir, elle aurait tout donner pour qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, mais au fond d'elle, elle savais bien que ce n'était pas le cas, que Ron méritait mieux. Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant de mal à lui donner ce qu'elle avais toujours voulu et après la laisser, seule et l'abandonner? Chaque seconde supplémantaire faisait souffrir Hermione encore plus. Plus il durait et plus ce serait dure de s'en remettre, de se séparer de lui. Ce fut d'ailleur ce qui là rammena à la réalité, et elle arreta le baiser. Une fois Ron légérement écarté, elle le Gifla et les larmes lui montèrent au yeux...

Si vous aimé dite le moi, ou si vous aimé pas non plus pour que je m'améliore! Laiser une review si vous voulez la suite svp!


	2. le sang

_**Je sais, j'ai traîné, mais, j'ai eu des problèmes, enfin plein de conneries ! Bon, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, parce que, comme vous avez beaucoup attendu …**_

Ron était ébahi … comment, pourquoi est ce qu'elle l'avait giflé ? Il embrassait donc si mal que ça ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne la comprenait plus …

Hermione, fixait Ron, droit dans les yeux, les siens, remplit de larmes, ceux de Ron, de chagrin … elle devait savoir, pourquoi il avait fais ça, elle devait en avoir le cœur net :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça Ron, dit-elle sur un ton désespéré …

Ron compris, au son de sa voix, que cela n'avais rien a voir avec la qualité de ses baisés, mais plutôt, du geste en lui-même … pourquoi … pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Même lui se le demandais … il ne lui restait plus que deux solution : lui dire la vérité, et biser leur amitié a tout jamais, ne rien obtenir d'autre d'elle, car il savait qu'elle ne l'aimais pas, et que, après ça, elle souffrirais, d'avoir briser leur amitié … et il y avait la deuxième solution … celle de ne rien dire, de partir en cours, de la laisser, de s'en aller … il étais évident que, chacun de leur côté ils allaient souffrir, mais Ron pensais que, de cette manière, il sauverais leur amitié, et que finalement tout redeviendrais comme avant … et il savais, enfin, il pensais que c'était la solution qui rendrais Hermione la moins triste … il se trompais, mais c'est ce qu'il fit …

Il la regarda, une dernière fois, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais, il ne devait pas pleurer, pas devant elle, sinon, il ne pourrais plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir … il se retourna, et partit en marchant calmement… mais sans moins de souffrance pour autan …

De son côté, Hermione était anéantie, son cœur l'avait trahie, il l'avait laisser tombée, il ne l'aimais pas, elle était brisée … elle était seule. Et se fut a se moment précis, qu'elle réalisa que, sans lui, elle n'était rien, que pour l'oublier, il aurais fallut qu'elle ne le connaisse jamais, car il serrais toujours dans sont cœur, qu'il saigne, qu'il soit brisé ou réparé, il y serrait toujours, et c'est ce qui fit dire a Hermione que jamais, elle ne pourrais faire de mal, car, elle aura toujours un cœur, du cœur, personne ne lui dira qu'elle n'a pas de cœur, car elle l'aime tellement, que c'est impossible de le faire disparaître, sans faire disparaître Ron, ce qui est, également, complètement impossible … elle tomba, s'agenouilla, et pleura, elle resta la plusieurs heures a pleurer, sans jamais s'arrêter …

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée, en rentrant des cœurs et en se dirigeant vers la salle commune que Ron vit Hermione, toujours la ou il l'avait laissée, toujours en pleurs … et il savait, il savait que c'était de sa faute, et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait arrêter ça … il aimais Hermione, et en la laissant, il lui donnais l'opportunité d'oublier, et de rester amis, mais rien n'aurais pus lui faire plus mal …

Hermione savait qu'il était la, et qu'il la regardait. Quand enfin, il eut tourner le dos, elle se saisit de sa baguette posée juste a côté d'elle et fit apparaître une lame … pas très grande et bien aiguisée, l'équivalent d'une lame de rasoir pour les moldus … Hermione avais penser au sortilège d'Avada Kavadra, mais elle n'avais pas la haine pour ça, elle avais juste l'amour … déchu, mais l'amour … et en laissant s'écouler son sang, ses souvenirs disparaissaient, sa peine s'écoulait aussi … et se laissa mourir, gisant sur le sol, les poignets a la chair déchirée…

Ron se retourna, comme pour lui jeterun dernier regard avant de faire la chose la plus horrible qu'il n'ai jamais faite, la laisser tombée… Il se retourna, et ne vie que l'arrière de sa tête, ses cheveux … elle ne pleurais plus … il regarda de plus près, étonné et vit … … du sang, une lame baignant dans du sang …

-HERMIONE !

Il hurla. Comment avait-elle pus faire une chose pareille ! Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'emmènera l'infirmerie, le plus vite possible, il savait que, s'il attendait, ça serais trop tard, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour elle. Il s'approcha, et vit écrit en lettre de sang, juste à côté d'elle « parce que sans toi je ne suis rien ». Un sortilège sans doute. Mais, mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle écrit ça ? Ce fut la question qu'il se posa sur tout le chemin. Elle veut me faire souffrir aussi ? Où, est ce qu'elle m'aime aussi … ? non mais, oh, il s'en fichait, de toutes façons, la seule chose qu'il aurais voulue, c'est de pouvoir la sauvée, il lui dirais tout, et c'est a ce moment précis, que Ronald Weasley se rendit compte que sans Hermione, la vie, sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'etre vécue, que, si il avait du l'oublier, il aurait fallut ne jamais la rencontrée, parce qu'elle c'était lui, c'était physique, c'était psychique, mais c'était comme ça, ils n'y pouvaient rien …

Une fois arriver a l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh les accueillit, horrifiée :

-Par Merlin ! Miss Granger ! Que lui est-il arrivé Mr Weasley ?

-Je … j'en … elle étais comme ça quand je l'ai trouvée …

-Vous feriez bien de faire plus attention à vos amis Mr Weasley !

- vous … vous pourrez la soignée hein ?

-Je l'espère Mr Weasley, Maintenant, partez !

-Il … il en … ho … hors de question ! Je veux rester près d'elle !

-a vos souhaits ! Mais ce ne risque pas d'etre une partie d'enchantements !

Ron le savait, cela allait etre douloureux, pour elle comme pour lui … mais tout le monde sait que, se sont ceux qui restent qui souffrent, ceux qui partent en ont finis …

_**Alors, ça vous a plus ? Je l'espère ! Laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, j'en tiens compte ! Promis, je ne serrais plus aussi longues à poster les nouveaux chapitres !**_

_**Merci a vous tous pour vos review !**_


	3. Note de l'auteur

Coucou !

Je suis terriblement désolée pour tous les lecteurs que j'ai laissés dans l'attente. Je crois que beaucoup ont du passer à autre chose, oublier mes fictions dont les chapitres suivants ne sont jamais venus, mais, que dire a part que je passais la mon adolescence, plutôt remuée, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais peut-être certains ne se sont pas découragés, et attendent toujours une nouvelle fiction, un nouveau chapitre. Que dire a part que ce sont eux qui ont raison !

J'ai muri, et grandi et maintenant, mes fictions sont plus adultes. J'en ai déjà entamé deux autres, auxquelles j'essaie de me consacrée le plus possible. C'est pourquoi, si vous, anciens lecteurs de mes fictions, vous souhaitez que je les continue, que je les réécrive, je vous demande de m'envoyer un PM ou un email à cette adresse : hayylie934 at live.fr ("at" étant l'arobas et le tout étant collé, mais en écrivant normalement, rien ne s'affiche ...)

Si je reçois suffisamment de messages, je pense envisager la possibilité de reprendre ces fictions depuis leur point de départ, de les réécrire (évidement, elles ne changeront pas complètement, j'essaierai juste de modifier l'écriture de façon à toucher un public plus large et je modifierai légèrement les intrigues), puis de les poster sur mon nouveau compte.

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience, et vous dit à très bientôt avec de nouvelles fanfictions !

Si vous désirez lire celles que dont je viens de commencer l'écriture, mon nouveau nom, c'est PetiteFeeMoi .

Je précise également que d'ici à ce qu'un maximum de gens ait lu cet article, je solderai ce compte. J'espère que mes fictions vous plairont toujours autant et que, si cela en tente un maximum d'entre vous, je continue celles que j'avais délaissées depuis près de deux ans !

Bonnes bises,

Hayylie.


End file.
